Line Between Fear And Blame
by TNdani
Summary: When Alex is critically injured in a car accident, seven years after she goes into Protective Custody, Liv must go make life and death decision for Alex. In the process is surprised as to who alerted the NYPD of the accident. Set around the shooting, but has an AU twist. *Cabenson*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Although I am very familiar with writing SwanQueen, Calzona, and Rizzles, this is my first Cabenson fic. I hope that you enjoy it. It has been something that I have wanted to write since the shooting of Alex. I never did, but after years, it will NOT let me sleep. So here it is. I hope that you enjoy and please review. Thanks.**

The sound of two sets of feet running down the hallway was all that Liv could hear. Nothing else. It was odd really. It was like she was in some sort of tunnel. A dream maybe, or nightmare. She had wondered what this would feel like. Would she be afraid? Would she cry? Would she scream, maybe faint? She had wondered. There was no way to tell. Not until that moment that you are here. Faced with something so life changing as this. The moment that you know this isn't the normal day. Hell, what was she thinking? Normal? Things hadn't been normal for the past seven years. The first year was excruciating. The second year, the daily crying stopped. By the fourth year, any hope was gone. Now, here she was. Seven years, six months and 23 days into this, and there still was no normal.

She ran to the elevator that she had been instructed to find. She hit the button numerous times and when the doors didn't open, she turned and looked around the hall. She saw a door with the sign indication the stairway and she made a dash for it. Elliot was right behind her.

They entered the fourth floor with an entrance that had everyone's attention. She noticed the small group of people in the waiting room, but didn't notice the eyes that were glued to her every move. She ran to the nurses station and spoke to the first person she saw. "I need to know where Alex Cabot is."

The nurse looked strangely. "I am sorry Ma'am. We don't have anyone by that name."

Elliot spoke up. "Jennifer. We are looking for Jennifer Walters."

"Oh." The nurse said with surprise and relief. "You must be who the Doctors are waiting on."

"I want to see her!"

"Let me see if they have already taken her in for surgery."

Liv watches as the woman makes a phone call. When she hangs up she speaks. "The Doctor is on his way out."

Liv still hadn't seen the group of people watching her every move as she paced the floor. They noticed the well-dressed detective in her black slacking accompanied by her gun and shiny gold badge. The boots with just a small lift adding to her height and the well pressed light blue button up shirt. Her short hair that flipped out at the ends and a face that looked more like a model than a cop. What none of them missed was the worry that all over the woman or her incredible resemblance. They watched as the doctor walked up Liv and spoke. "Detective Benson?" He extended his hand and Liv quickly took it. "I'm Doctor Chase. I will be operating on Ms. Walters."

"Cabot." Olivia corrected. "Her name is Alexandra Benson-Cabot. I would appreciate if you addressed her that way."

"I'm sorry detective. I have to admit, this is the first situation I have been in like this. My apologies."

"It's okay. And please, call me Liv."

"Okay, Liv. The nurses have some paperwork that you need to sign."

Another commotion behind Liv caused her to turn. She saw Finn, Melinda, Rollins and Amaro walking toward her. She turned her attention back to the Doctor. "Okay. What do you need?"

He handed her the forms. "We need this medical history and physical filled out to the best of your knowledge. Is she allergic to anything? Latex?"

"No. She doesn't have any allergies like that."

"Good. I know that you haven't seen your wife in a while, so just try and get the answers correct to the best of your knowledge of her." Liv took the papers. "We also need this signed."

Liv took the paper, but knew by the look on the Doctor's face that this wasn't a general questionnaire. The Doctor continued. "This is a consent form. Your wife needs a very risky procedure."

"How risky?"

"She has a substantial chance of not making it off the table, but without the surgery, she has no chance. This isn't a question. We were about to do the surgery when you arrived."

Melinda spoke up. "What kind of surgery is it?"

"She suffered extensive damages during the accident. Her brain is starting to swell and the pressure needs to be released. If we don't-"

"Liv." Melinda looked at Liv. "Honey, you have to sign that."

"She will die on that table."

"She will die without it. This is a horrible call for you to have to make, and I am sorry, but this is her only hope. Sign the paper, Liv."

Liv signed the paper and when it was handed to the doctor they were gone. Leaving Liv in a stunned state surrounded by her friends. "Come over here and sit down, Liv. You look like you are about to hit the ground." Amanda took her by the arm and helped her to a sit in the waiting room.

A woman stood and walked over to her. "Hello. My name is Audrey." The group looked at the woman. "I am a friend of Jennif- Alex." She corrected herself.

Liv tried to smile. "Hi."

"She told me everything. Over the past seven years, she told me everything. She is my best friend and she never told me this." The woman wiped the tears and chuckled a nervous laugh. "I guess this explains why she never dated." Somehow that made Liv smile. "Men were always asking her out, but she never did." She rung her hands. "Now I know why."

"Aunt Audrey! Look what Jacob bought me!" Liv watched a small boy run up to the woman with a hand full of candy. "He said that I could have one piece before dinner."

Liv was not the only one in the group stunned into silence, they all were. They looked the boy, maybe seven, with light brown hair, caramel eyes and short hair the flipped at the ends. Liv had wondered about this moment. She had wondered what it would feel like. She wondered what the baby, that she was told Alex had lost, would look like. Standing in front of her was a child that turned to look at her and saw his own reflection. This was the moment she knew, not only had Alex survived, but so had their son.

Nine years earlier…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I have broke the screen on my computer and that has made this VERY hard. I will try really hard and do better.**

Nine years earlier….

As Liv woke, she rolled over hoping that it wasn't a dream. The naked blonde that lay sleeping beside her confirmed that it was not, which brought a smile to her face. She thought about the events of last night and her smile grew. After all the years that she and Alex had worked together, it finally happened. It all started at Elliot's surprise birthday party….

_The party had been at Liv's, so when Alex spent the entire day helping to plan and decorating, she was exhausted and her staying the night was the obvious choice. Everyone had just left and the two women were starting to clean up. The radio played softly as the women worked. Liv looked up to see Alex running the vacuum in the living room. This was all very domestic to Liv. It seemed normal. Like it happened every day. This is what it would be like to come home and share a life with Alex Cabot and Liv couldn't help but love how this all felt. Even if it wasn't real. _

_Liv was so lost in her thought that she didn't even realize when Alex looked up at her. The blonde smiled and cleared her throat. It didn't change Liv's action. She still remained looking at the other woman. Alex returned the look for a moment and then started to walk toward Liv. Once she was close to her, Alex extended her hand and asked, "Dance with me?"_

"_Alex, I don't think this is a good-"_

"_Just once. Then we will resume our cleaning. I promise."_

_Liv took the hand that was still offered and their bodies found each other. As Tyler Ward sang Red, their bodies seemed to melt further and further into each other's. Liv had her right arm firmly around Alex's waist with her lips touching Alex's shoulder._

"_This is nice." Alex whispered._

"_Yes, it is." Liv mumbled._

_Alex pulled her head back and Liv mirrored the action. "Please tell me that I am not the only one that feels this."_

"_You aren't." Liv took a step back. "Alex, you know that we can't do this. There is a reason that we've fought this for so long."_

"_And what would that be? For me, I was scared that you didn't feel the same way." Alex seems angry. "Obviously you have different reasons."_

"_It's a conflict of interest Alex. You'll be taken off all our cases. I have to think about that."_

"_So you're choosing your job?" Alex seemed hurt. _

"_No. I am choosing your job. You've worked hard to get here and you're on the track to becoming someone very big in this town."_

"_And I don't get a say in who I get to rise with?"_

"_Alex-"_

"_I think that I need to go."_

_Liv followed the women as she tried to gather her things. "Please don't leave. It's almost two in the morning. It isn't safe for you to be out. You agreed this afternoon to stay."_

"_I don't think this is a good idea, Liv."_

"_You take the bed and I will sleep out here. Please. It's late. Neither of us needs to be out." _

"_Okay." Alex said reluctantly._

"_Good. I'll get you some clothes and you can shower if you like."_

_Liv almost never got to sleep on the couch. It wasn't the uncomfortable furniture. It was the thought of Alex in the next room in her bed. It was more than Liv could push out of her mind. She was so glad that Alex had gone to sleep. She didn't think, hell she knew, that she couldn't tell Alex anyone. So she would just lay here, until she fell asleep._

_The plan worked out fine until Liv woke, just after three, to someone standing at the foot of the couch._

_Liv sat up and wiped her eyes. "Hey. You okay? Is something wrong, you need something?"_

"_I think that I probably do." Alex said as she walked around the couch and was suddenly straddling the detective. Liv was stunned into silence. "You can stop me whenever you want."_

"_Okay."_

"_We aren't going to talk about jobs and conflicts of interest. We are Alex and Olivia. Tonight we're not ADA Cabot and Detective Benson. We are just-us." She leaned down and places a soft kiss on Liv's lips. "Can you do that? Just be here with me tonight and Monday we will worry about the rest?" Alex softly kissed her lips again as she waited for an answer. "You just have to say that you haven't wanted this moment for years." Again, it was the softest of kisses that met Liv's ready lips. "All you have to do is say that you don't want this too and I will stop."_

_Liv finally spoke. "I will keep that in mind." Liv leaned up and took Alex's face in her hands. "I want this." She said just as their lips crashed together. She felt Alex's tongue graze over her bottom lip, as if to ask for permission. She didn't deny the woman. When Alex raised her arms over head, Liv took the cue to slide her own t-shirt over the other woman's head. When the garment was free and discarded onto the floor, Liv returned to kissing Alex. Alex now had Liv's face in her hands kissing her passionately. _

_Liv stood and Alex tightened her legs, that were already around Liv's waist. As Liv walked, the kissing didn't stop. It only intensified. At one point Liv stopped and backed Alex against the wall, kissing her way down between Alex's breasts. When Alex moaned, Liv knew that she had to get this woman to bed. When she was there, she made quick work of the remaining clothes on Alex, as well as her own. She was mesmerized by the sound of Alex moaning in her ear. As Liv delved deeper into the woman, the moans would change to a deep moan that vibrated against Liv's ear. _

Liv lay here looking at her. She remembers the way the spasm in Alex's thighs felt against the sides of her cheeks. How she tasted and the feel of Alex's fingers running through her hair, grabbing a handful of the wispy hair just before release and holding on tight as waves crashed over her. The moment that blew Liv away was watching Alex return the favor. The feel of her pumping in and out of her with such amazing force, it almost made Liv orgasm again. Just at the thought.

"You know, normally" Alex spoke with her eyes still closed. "I would find someone staring at me while I sleep, with that smile on their face, creepy."

"Me creepy?" Liv grabbed her heart. "Ouch. That hurts me Alex."

"Speaking of hurting." The women smiled. "I am hurting in corners of my body that I forgot I had."

She leaned over and kissed Alex. "Sorry about that."

"I didn't say that I was complaining, detective."

Liv smiled just as her phone rang. "Annnd speaking of my job." She said as she pressed the button. "Benson."

She listened as Liv told them she would be on her way shortly. She leaned over and kissed Alex again. "I vaguely remember hearing you say last night that we had till Monday?"

"What are you proposing?" Alex smiled devilishly.

"I am proposing that I am going to solve this case in record time, and get back in this bed with you."

"I would like that." Alex said against Liv's lips. "Know what else I would like?"

Liv pulled her head back. "If you are about to say something dirty to me, don't. I will think about it all day long- while having to look at Finn, Munch and Elliot. So no."

Liv jumped out of the bed. "I have to get to a scene. " She looked back at the woman in her bed. "Ugh." She jumped back in the bed and kissed Alex again. While she was leaning over her she pulled the sheet up away from Alex's body and look under it.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping the imagine in my head."

"Oh you can look at me like you want to devour me, but I can't tell you that I want to lick-" Alex was stopped by Liv's hand over her mouth.

"No. No you can't talk to me about licking anything this morning. Tonight, yes. We will talking about licking whatever you want when I am home." She moved her hand and kissed Alex one last time before getting out of bed.

After agreeing that she wouldn't tell Elliot, a shower, and a handful of kisses that came with warning for her to be careful, Liv left for the crime scene. She didn't care what happened today. Nothing was gonna bring her down. She had just had sex with Alex and had her for two more day. Monday, Alex would be the ADA again and they would deal with this mess then. But until then, she was going to enjoy Alex Cabot in a very domestic, and naked, way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Let me start by apologizing for the delay. Days after the last update my computer died. I was stuck trying to recovery several things. I have an 8 year old Shih Tzu that became extremely, and unexpectedly, sick. She required immediate surgery on her spinal cord and for 4 weeks now, our life has been about taking care of our baby. My wife was kind enough to offer up her new laptop for my writing once we were about to get our bearings again. The Shih Tzu is doing exceptionally well, so onward and upward my friends.**

**xxxxx**

It was 11 am on Monday and Liv and Elliot walked toward the office of Alexandra Cabot. They already needed two different search warrants this morning, so this would be Liv's third trip to the ADA's office before lunch. Elliot knocked on the door and was granted a "Come in" from the other side.

"Here's the deal." Elliot started, as he walked through the door. "We have a confession from the guy that was working with Doyle on the kidnapping. He still isn't confessing to anything that implicates himself in the kidnapping, but he says that he knew about the plan. We also have Michael accounts of that night, two eye witnesses that ID'd him, and his finger prints on the girls phone."

"Sounds like enough to me. I'll get with his attorney and we can move forward on this." Alex smiled at them both as she noticed Liv just standing in the door way. "Good work."

The entire time that Elliot had been talking, Liv looked at the ADA with thoughts of everything, but this case going through her mind. The way they had spent Saturday night, making Friday nights events look like child's play. Then came Sunday. They had barely gotten out of bed for more than food and water. They joked at the Cinderella effect. Meaning, when the clock struck midnight, Monday would be here and the agreement was to stop all this by then. Liv smiled as she thought about the final time. It was 11:45pm and was enough to make Liv still sore this morning.

"Liv?" Elliot said

"Wha- what?" Liv tried to cover her state of complete detachment from the conversation that was happening just in front of her, and failed miserably.

"Alex just asked you if that's all we needed."

"Oh. Sorry."

"What the hell are you grinning about?" Elliot was curious what had his partner so distracted.

"Nothing. It was a joke I heard this weekend."

"Seems funny. What 's the joke?"

Liv looked over at Alex as the ADA looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure that I would also like to hear this joke."

She knew exactly what Liv was thinking about. The same things she herself had thought about every time that Olivia Benson had entered her office this morning- and every moment between. "It wouldn't be as funny if I told it." Liv attentions had to be turned back to Elliot. Quickly. "Something about Cinderella and the clock turning midnight." Alex's smile grew, that Liv would love to say had gone unnoticed.

"Well, okay." Somehow Alex felt that she had to come to Liv's rescue. "If that is all you two need, then I will get with Trevor and see what we can work out with Doyle."

"Thanks." Elliot said and walked out the door, walking right by Liv.

"Can I help you with something, Liv?" Alex smiled as she watched the internal fight going on in the woman, that had yet to move from the doorway.

"Ugh" was all that Liv said as she turned on her heels and walked out.

"Have a good day, Detective." Alex laughed causing Liv to turn back around.

"You too, Counselor." Liv said mockingly and left the room.

During the day Liv and Elliot and arrested two of the men that they received warrants on. One had ended in a shootout and the news had traveled to Alex due to her work on the case. Her heart skipped a beat at first, but she also knew that Liv was okay. She had been through this a thousand times with the detectives in the SVU. It was nothing abnormal, but everything was abnormal now. She had worried about Liv before, but never to this degree. She didn't like feeling this way. Feeling out of control. What she did next, she liked even less.

There was a knock at her office door. She took a deep breath. "Come in."

Liv walked through the door. "Hey. Captain said that you needed to see me."

"How did the arrests go?" Alex looked at the woman who was sporting a butterfly bandage of her right eye.

"Some shit, different day. I mean, getting arrested is on no ones to do list for the day." Liv chuckled.

"Well. I'm glad that it went down as well as can be expected." She paused. "What happened to your eye?"

"Alex, please don't start doing this."

"It's just a question, Liv. I would have asked you regardless."

"Look. You are working this case with us. You know that there was a shootout to get Michael. I assume that you also know that the resisting arrest and assault on a police officer involved me. You have to know that for the case, so why am I here?"

Alex just returned Liv's stare. "It's different."

"It can't be different, Alex. You said that once Monday came, that was over."

"I didn't expect to you to be pistol whipped and in a shootout by lunch the next day, Liv. It's DIFFERENT."

"We can't do this Alex. This can't work this way."

"Work what way. THIS isn't working at all. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Alex sat back in chair and sighed. "That's all detective."

"Alex-"

"You're fine, I see that now. So you can go."

Liv stood and walked out the door. The entire elevator ride back to her desk, all that she could think was that Alex was right. It was different. As soon and Michael was in handcuffs, her first thought was that Alex would be worried. She had never had someone to worry about them being worried about her. It was nice and confusing and terrifying.

It had been two weeks since Liv and Alex had spent that weekend together. Their paths had crossed only occasionally during cases, but Alex hadn't requested Liv's presence in her office since that morning. Today was turning out to be a day where they worked hand in hand with the DA's office. They were sent over to the office and she was surprised that they were shown to Casey Novak's office. The details of the case were discussed with Casey and warrants were issued. As Liv and Elliot were leaving the office, Liv turned to Casey. "You know that I love seeing your smiling face, but where is Cabot?"

"She called in sick today."

"Alex Cabot is sick?"

"Yeah, go figure. She is human apparently." They both shared a laughed as Liv walked out of the room.

"Alright so we are going to cuff this punk?" Elliot says as they make their way to their cars.

"Do you think that you could take Finn with you?"

"Yeah, but this is your collar."

"Yeah, I know, but I need to do something for a bit. Can you two handle it?"

"Sure. Call Finn and tell him to meet me at the warehouse asap."

"Will do." Liv said as she got into the car.

She stopped by a deli on the corner of the block and picked up a couple things before making her way to the building and knocking on the door.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde said as she opened the door.

"Well-" Liv said as she walked past Alex in the door way. "Novak said that you called in sick today. So, knowing that you never do that, I brought you some things." Liv said as she emptied that bags contents.

"What the hell?" Alex almost laughed at the assortment of items.

"Well, I got soup in case you were under the weather. The pink stuff and sprite in case you were vomiting. Some migraine medication in case that was bothering you. I remember that you got that Margarine once at work and had to leave." Alex was chuckling at this point. "And some Mydol, in case you were having a visitor."

"Thank you?"

"Ok. I gotta get back to the station. It's a busy day, but I just want to see if you were doing okay."

Liv started to walk toward the door when Alex extended her hand and stopped the woman as she was about to pass her. "That was nice. I am ashamed to admit, I had a little too much to drink last night."

"On Tuesday?" Liv was shocked.

"Yesterday, Tuesday seemed like an acceptable day to get trashed."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." Alex realized that this was the closet that she had been to Liv since that weekend. "I hope."

"Is it something that you want to talk about?"

"With you?" Alex chuckled. "No."

Liv's heart dropped at the thought of this being over her. "Okay, then. If there is anything that I can do, you call me."

"There is something that you can do."

"We have been over this, Alex."

Alex stepped up closer to Liv. "You brought me all this stuff to make me feel better. I only need one thing from you."

"It's the middle of the day. I am supposed to be at a scene to arrest a rapist, but I am here with you. I can't stay, Alex."

Alex backed away hurt. "Okay."

Liv took a deep breath and stepped toward Alex. She brought a hand to the side of the blondes face and kissed her passionately. When she pulled back, she rested her head against Alex's. "It's not that I don't want you. Or that I don't miss you. I do. It's that we can't. I am trying really hard here." She bent her face down to kiss Alex softly one last time and then pulled away and walked to the door. Before she walked out she turned to look at Alex. "I will see you at work tomorrow, right?"

Alex tried her best to hold back tears. "Yes. Yes you will."

Liv smiled and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Liv had been at the scene about an hour when she heard a text message come through. She looked at that message that read_ 'At my place. Meet me when you are done. –A'_

A smile graced the woman's face, and when she was finished with the scene, she did just that. Liv rushed through the traffic to make quick time of the drive to the upper Manhattan condo. Once there, she willed the elevator to move as quickly as possible to Alex's floor. When she was in front of Alex's door, she took a deep breath, knocked on the door and waited. All she could do was grin as high class Alexandra Cabot answered the door in the skimpiest, black-laced teddy that she had ever seen. It reeked of sex and power. It fit Alex's personality to a tee.

"Liv. I am standing in the doorway half naked. Do you think that you can close your mouth and come inside?"

Liv smiled. "Come inside, I can do. Close me mouth? I'm making no promises." Wrapping her arms around Alex's midsection, she walked her backward inside until the door closed beside them.

"Liv?" A hand waved in front of her face. "Earth to Liv."

Liv snapped out of the daydream to look Elliot in the eyes. "What?"

"Where the hell did you just go?"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you lately? For weeks you have been staring into space, missing details, and yesterday you started laughed during a code. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I did not laugh during a code, El. That's an exaggeration."

"You did that zoning out thing and started giggling. It isn't my fault that they had just called a time of death."

"What do you need?" Liv huffed.

"You know Strong down in homicide?"

"You are _not_ about to compare me to David Strong."

"Look, he started all this staring off and screwing things up-"

"What have I screwed up?"

"You missed the tag on a getaway car last we-"

"The guy was firing at us Elliot and he was going…like…60."

"I have never seen you miss somet-"

"What do you want, Elliot? Strong was snorting crack on an undercover op and got caught. Are you asking me if I am snorting crack, Elliot? Because the answer is no."

"You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right?"

"If I were snorting crack, yes."

"So what is it?

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong."

"Okay."

"What were you wanting?" Olivia was now sounding as annoyed as Stabler seemed.

"Cap says that we have to meet with the family of that woman over on the east side. They called in the missing persons last night, but had to wait the 24 hours, so we're up."

"I'm behind you." Liv stood and followed Elliot out the door.

They had been in the car for almost 10 minutes when Liv huffed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Mhm." Was all that came from Elliot. He knew Liv well enough to know that he had to wait her out.

"I just have some stuff that I'm dealing with…outside of work."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all? You have been riding me for a week and you say 'okay'?"

"Yep." Elliot was almost ignoring Liv.

"What's the deal, Elliot?"

He smiled. "Well, you see, I am one half of the best detective partnerships in this fine city. So I would think that you know, very little gets by me."

"What do I owe this pat on the back moment that you are having with yourself right now?"

"What happened between you and Cabot?"

"Wha- what- I don't even- know- what you mean."

"Yeah. You answered that question well. Very convincing."

"Nothing happened."

"Really?"

"Really"

"So you and Cabot ignoring each other is just my imagination?"

"Yeeeep." Liv stared out the window.

"And the fact that all this started the night of my party, that my imagination too?"

"I guess so."

"And the day that we went to make that big arrest? You leaving and letting Finn go? The day Alex called into work sick?"

"You have an overactive imagination." Liv chuckled.

"So you are denying that anything happened?"

"Yes."

There was silence in the car for a moment. "The day after my birthday party, I received a text from you."

Liv knew that she was busy with the case, with Elliot standing in front of her. After that she went home to Alex and never touched her phone the remainder of the weekend. She hadn't sent him a text. "I didn't send you a text. I was with you."

"Yeah." Elliot parked the car and turned in his seat to face Liv. "It came in right after we left the scene. It said that you were going to do some very dirty things to me when you got home." By the sudden redness to Liv's face, Elliot knew that Liv had put together which message he was talking about. "I figured the message wasn't supposed to come to me since I wasn't the one who was, and I quote, sitting on your face the night before-"

"Dear God, just stop." Liv had your hands over her face. "When did you figure- oh God Elliot you can't tell anyone. Not even Kathy. Promise me!"

"I won't. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was just that one weekend." Liv shock her head. "It's been 3 weeks and I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Have you told her?"

"I don't need to. She knows and I'm pretty sure that she is in the same predicament."

"So what's the hold up?"

"It's me. I told her that we couldn't do this."

"Wait! Did you say weekend? Like not one time, but a weekend? As in multiple days of hot sex with the Ice Princess?"

"Ugh." Liv put her face in her hands. "Elliot, I really don't want to talk about Alex. Can we just go and talk to the family and get this over with?"

"Sure." Elliot started to get out of the car. "But you're gonna have to talk about this sooner or later. " As Liv got out of the car, he spoke again. "Maybe would could go for some drinks tonight? Just you and I, and we can talk about this. Maybe figure something out."

"If that will make you feel better." Liv grunted.

"It will." Elliot said as he pated Liv on the back

xxxxx

Alex looked up from her computer as there was a knock at her office door. "Hey." Alex greeted the visitor. She smiled as she watched Casey sit in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"I was just wanting to see if you had changed your mind about joining us tonight?"

"I would love to, Casey, but I really need to finish this case up."

"Come on, Cabot. It will be fun."

"I'm sure that it will, but I need to finish this damn stack of papers. I can't seem to concentrate on any of it and I have been staring at for-" Alex looked at her watch "Three hours and 49 minutes."

"Okay, spill it. What's up?" Alex shook her head. "I would think that by now you would realize that you can talk to me." Casey watched as Alex started to rub her hands together nervously. "I assume this is about your little sexcapade with Olivia Benson?" Alex didn't speak. "Well, when you're ready I'm here."

Alex smiled. "Thank you. Was there something that you needed?"

"You to show up tonight?" Casey tried to smile. "Please Alex, I need a huge favor."

Alex removed her glasses and laid them on the desk, leaning back fully into her chair. "I don't know that I like where this is going. What's the favor?"

"I started talking to this girl about a month ago. She is perfect, Alex."

"Casey, that's wonderful." Alex smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Right. Here's the thing. She is going out with us tonight, but because she doesn't know any of my friends, she wants to bring a friend."

"Casey-"

"Alex, please. I really like Amber and want her to come with us. I need you to do this for me."

"Why can't one of the other girls?"

"She is a neurosurgeon, Alex. She is so smart. I feel like, to try and pull this off, I need someone of…well your caliber."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I don't have time, Casey. I really woul-"

"Please, Alex? I am begging here." Casey put her hands up in a pleading motion.

Alex sighed. "What time?"

Casey was so excited that she started to clap her hands. "We'll pick you up at seven."

"No need. I don't know how long I'll be here, so I'll just meet you there."

"If you're sure."

"I am. I will be here late, so I will get there as soon as I can."

"Perfect. Fashionably late." Alex smiled at the comment. "Yeah. I owe you. Who knows, maybe you two will hit it off."

"Maybe." Alex didn't sound convincing.

"Well at the least, hopefully she will be a distraction from a certain detective."

Alex smiled the fakest smile that Casey had ever seen. She knew that distracting Alex Cabot from Olivia Benson, especially after the events of a couple weeks ago, was damn near impossible. Casey said thank you twice more before leaving the room.

xxxxx

"_Liv. I am standing in the doorway half naked. Do you think that you can close your mouth and come inside?"_

_Liv smiled. "Come inside, I can do. Close me mouth? I am making no promises."_

_Alex felt the strong arms wrapping around her waist as she pushed the door closed over Liv's shoulder. Their lips never left each other's as she removed the other woman badge and gun. She tugged at Liv's shirt until it was free from underneath her slacks and belt. She unbuttoned the shirt and slid it over Liv's shoulder at some point in the hallway. As the kissing and walking continued, she slid the belt from the slacks and discarded it on the floor as well. As they crossed into her bedroom, she was working on the button and zipper of the slacks. She tugged them down Liv's thighs, placing kisses as she went. She was on her knees and removed Liv's boots and then slid the slacks off her leg. Giving the pants a toss into the room. She didn't care were any of the clothes landed just as long as they were off. She looked up at Liv who was towering over her with her hands gently on Alex's shoulders. She smiled and placed a kiss on Liv's knee. Then her thigh in multiple spots. She gave attention to both thighs before stopping just in front of the white high cut panties that Liv was wearing. She place two gentle kisses on the garment as she slid her index fingers under the waistband and began sliding them off. Once the panties were discarded, she leaned forward to take Liv into her mouth….._

"Ma'am? Miss Cabot?"

Alex shook her head. "Sorry. What?"

"We are here. Would you like for me to help you out?"

Alex smiled. "No. I got it Albert. Thank you anyway." Alex looked over at the bar on the corner. Thirty-five minutes late, not too bad. She stepped from the vehicle and started inside.

Xxxxxx

Liv and Elliot were on their third round of shots when they saw Casey Norvac come in the bar. She was with 5 women and they were seated just across the room. Casey immediately panicked, starting to call Alex and tell her, when Elliot waved the attorney over to their table. Casey came over and sat with Liv and Elliot for a moment. She franticly tried to text Alex, but got no answer. _Maybe she got it,_ Casey hoped. She was talking to them when a woman walked up to the table. Liv noticed how attractive the woman was. She was a brunette with amazing hazel eyes.

"I'm getting the next round. I was just wanting to see if you wanted anything?"

"Um, no. I think I'm good. Kendra, these are some of my coworkers. Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. This is Doctor Kendra Browning."

Liv and Elliot smiled and offered 'hello'. "I'm gonna get the drinks before they started summonsing me back to the table, and before my date arrives."

Liv noticed that Casey tensed up, but tried to do it unnoticed. "Okay, I think I'll head up with you." Casey stood and looked back at her friends. "Alright. You two have a good evening and nice weekend."

"You too." Liv smiled.

When Casey had returned to her table, she sat down with a thud. "What's up with you?"

Casey looked at her date, Meghan. "Kendra just told Liv and Elliot that she was waiting on her date."

"And?"

"And- as soon as very in the closet, very doesn't like people in her business, and completely in love with the woman that was just told, Alexandra Cobot walks in, they will know that it's her." Casey put her hand against her forehead. "Alex is going to kill me."

"What's the big deal?"

"Did you miss the whole 'in love with the woman sitting across the room' part?"

"I'm sure that you're over exaggerating."

"Nope."

"If she was that in love with the woman, why would she agree to this?"

"Maybe because I begged." Casey smiled nervously.

"Yeah, but she did have a choice, right?" Casey didn't respond. "Right?"

"If you call giving in to a begging friend a choice, then yeah. Totally" Casey took a long drink. "Cabot is gonna kill me."

Liv was mid-sentence when the woman at the center of multiple conversations walked in. She was dressed in a black pants suit with a snug fitting black vest over a white short sleeved button up. Liv's eyes never left Alex as she walked over to the table where Casey was. She watched as Casey and Alex shared a quick hug and as Kendra stood and extend her hand to Alex. As Liv and Elliot watched them shake hands and smile at each other, there was no question as to who Kendra's date was.

Alex felt eyes on her and looked over toward the table on the other side of the room. As she made eye contact with Liv. She smiled at the two and turned to whisper toward Casey. "Casey Novac, you will die."


End file.
